Beauty and the Beast
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Hearing that her best friend was going to be married to a beast of a man Isabelle chose to go in her place. Upon arrival she learns that this isn't an ordinary kingdom and that her fiancee isn't a normal king. Added my twists to the tale enjoy R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

Isabelle ran through the thorn bushes slashing away at them with her sword, sweat dropped from her brow as she made her way to a clearing in the middle. There in the grass a golden girl lay with a bouquet of roses in her hands. Isabelle giggled knowing she had found the princess but stopped when the evil king Stephan jumped out in front of her with a sword of his own. His black hair truly did make him look evil as he jabbed at her while prancing around gracefully with each swipe. She ran at him screaming with all her might jumping into the air and just missing his chest forcing the sword through his armpit. "Oh, you slain me oh mighty warrior you may have the princess argh!" The young man let out an over exaggerated cry and rolled his blue eyes back before falling to the ground. The brown haired girl approached carefully lifting up the pink veil then looking down at fair princess in her arms. "She will sleep forever you cannot save her from that ha ha." The "dead" king still said from his position on the ground beside them. With a playful smile she leaned down kissing the sleeping girl bringing her back to life and up on her feet.

"True loves kiss broke the spell! My princess Gretchen you will live!" the two danced around together laughing as they did so. Stephan got off the ground wiping off the grass and dirt that lingered on his lavish clothing.

"You realize in a true battle I would have slashed you down way before you could even draw out your sword." He chuckled flinging his own weapon from left to right before pointing it at the two girls.

"Belle is a real swordsmen too, she learned from her father remember? Besides brother you are too tall and lanky!" Gretchen dusted off her own dress picking off small bugs and thorns that got caught in the threads. She did a twirl allowing her friend to get any that had been missed.

"Did you get that from mum's room?" Gesturing at the fine head piece his sister wore. "Best not snag the veil or she will have your backside." He laughed as they made their way back to the palace. The girls snuck into Gretchen's parent's room, they giggled as they made another game out of placing the crown back in the box her mother kept on the highest shelf in the closet. They would have asked her brother for help because he was much taller than them but knew he would ask to be repaid for his involvement, which was the whole reason they left him out in the first place. Laughing after completing the mission they skipped down the hallway hand in hand opening the door to their tutor's room and sat down for their lessons for the day.

Isabelle stared out at the giant thorn patch from the window, she blinked away the daydream as one of the maids parted her hair and braided it. She liked remembering the time they spent together in that place, remembering being a child, remembering when things were simple. It had been 6 years since that time and now they were both ripe for marriage which was an odd thing to think about. She sighed standing up to allow her help to fasten her into a corset. Tonight was a big celebration Gretchen was turning seventeen and men sent by a king far away were attending to see if she would be fit to be his queen. The girl kepted her arms up and felt as the nice dress was pulled over her; she was finally ready one maid took her hand and led her to the mirror. "With how you look lovely lady Isabelle, they may decide you are a better match for this king than princess Gretchen." Her elderly maid Merta clapped her hands together at the sight of her mistress fitting the gown her mother wore. "Your father said he fell in love with you mother when he caught sight of her in this dress, he didn't care at the time he was just a lowly merchant and she was a duchess. He knew she would be his bride."

"Well unfortunately these men are here for a princess, not a highly merchant's daughter." Isabelle was no princess, her father was indeed one of the wealthiest men of the country now but she knew there was no chance a king would want her with her homely brown hair and dark features. At least in comparosin to her bright friend Gretchen, who had blond hair and eyes that looked like sky, they always contrasted against each other when standing side by side. She didn't need to be royalty, there was enough luxury in her life as is, with her father being a merchant and with his fame became king Fredrick's ally; thus introducing her to Gretchen and her older brother Stephan. They grew up together and were practically related. Her father would often go on long trips to other lands and since her mother died giving birth to her little brother, who died only days later, he wanted Isabelle looked after. Fredrick even allowed Isabelle to study with his daughter, which was lovely since most women didn't get a chance to learn but he said if Gretchen was to be queen one day and had to rule alone, she had to be somewhat educated.

"Don't fret perhaps Stephan will ask for your hand. You are the only person to ever break his nose even other men now cannot say they have done that before." The maid giggled turning her around to face her before the two embraced. Never knowing a mother Merta was the next closest thing to one. "I think he will, all men secretly want a challenge an equal to themselves only cowards want a mouse for a bride." Isabelle smiled at the comment she hadn't even thought of her own chances of betrothal. She hadn't met a single man she would ever consider eternity with and for the most part thought she would take over her father's business living out her life that way. Stephan was spoiled when they were younger, the knowledge that he would be king made him a bit arrogant but the day she broke his nose was the day of change.

It was about four years ago the girls were out playing in the garden when Isabelle lost her companion in the trails they were exploring that day, she called out her name as she searched. Coming around the corner of one of the bushes she found Gretchen on the ground with Stephan above her smacking her tauntingly across the face. "Stop it!" she demanded.

"Or what? The fierce warrior before me is going to slay me? Ha we are not playing a game this time Belle, you are nothing but what your name means." he knew how much she hated being called Belle. Gretchen sat up slightly her pretty face was dirty and had tear trails down them as she looked over at her friend.

"Isabelle go get our governess she will put him in..." The girl got forced back into the dirt by her boorish brother who now stood laughing over her.

"That foul smelling hag? I wouldn't listen to her even if my life depended on it." Infuriated by his gloating Isabelle ran at him and when his hand went out to block him she ducked below sliding in the grass before hitting the back of his knee causing the prince to fall. He let out a growl of frustration attempting to get up only to have a fist to the face as Isabelle was now sitting on top of him holding his head down by the hair. "Ahh let me go you little brat!" His voice cracked as he yelled being as big as him she made no effort to move. She did respond to his demand by punching him in the nose feeling a small crunch beneath his skin and when she looked down she saw that blood came from his nostrils. All rage released she got off of him and ran to the princess, smiling at one another while running away leaving Stephan rolling over on the ground. Of course she had quite the scorning by her father when he heard of her deed but only because it was necessary to keep her from such cockiness; he couldn't help but laugh to himself later at what a delightful daughter he received. After that day the prince never laid a hand on his sister again and a new gentler man began to grow in his place.

A grin spread over her lips as the memory faded and she was back in reality, taking one more glance in mirror and was ready to leave knowing she would be needed by Gretchen in her room. The castle has practically been her home and it would be sad to go visit her friend at a new castle especially with how far away it will be. A selfish side of her wanted the men to consider her a terrible match for their king and leave but who would ever say no to Gretchen? She was as beautiful as she was kind, no man in the castle thus far could. She opened the door to find her companion a wreck in front of the mirror with servants running to forth around the room with gowns and accessories. "Oh thank goodness you are here!" The golden girl's eyes widened when looked at companion. "You look fantastic! Oh Izzy how do you always manage to look so mysterious? This gown is so dark it makes your skin look bright and flawless, hmph I wish I had such nice skin." She turned to another dress her maid had brought turning it away as she examined her freckles that lined her cheeks and went over her nose. An idea came to Isabelle and she caught the attention of one maid motioning to her back.

"Take this off, can't you see the princess is in a panic come on move!" demanding as she wiggled out of the garment. "My father saw my mother in this dress and fell in love. I think this could work for you." A small smile went across her face as she watched the dress being placed on the woman who went from tears to cheers in moments.

"Wow I can't believe it, my mother used to tell me dark colors didn't bring out my best features but now I can see she has been wrong the whole time!" Gretchen turned around hugging her friend tightly before motioning for the others in the room to bring a dress for the under dressed girl beside her. "Thank you, I am ready let's go."

**Hello I got inspired to write a Beauty and the Beast story with the generic name Beauty and the Beast with my own twists and turns. This has some girl on girl kissing involved with slight lesbianish (is that a word? well word says no and I say yes)to it I guess so if that kind of thing freaks you out than try not to look into that much because its not the point of this story. Any way I hope you all enjoy my version of this story thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

They walked hand in hand into the grand ball room and were greeted by applause as they descended down the stair case where they parted. Isabelle went to find her father amongst the crowds and found him in his typical place with the merry king Fredrick and his entourage. "Ah my lovely daughter, what is this? My Isabelle in a yellow dress? This is quite the sight." he went in and hugged her. "Now I know I said I was going to be home for another month but unfortunately I am going be leaving sooner than that please don't be upset you can just stay here or if you want a ride back to our home I think you are old enough to do so." He smiled at Isabelle whose face had sullen at the news of her father's departure. But she did her best to keep it to a minimum as Gretchen came to join them, her skin looked great with the dark blue it darkened her own eyes to almost the same color and bleached out the freckles. "Oh my you look grand my dear, doesn't she Fredrick?"

"Yes yes she does now I haven't seen this dress before where did you get this?" The king spun his daughter around before him.

"Izzy let me borrow it." She beamed.

"Ah I knew I recognized that dress." Isabelle's father chuckled while two men came into the ball room their faces were covered in masks and they wore all black with a red lion emblem on their chests.

"They certainly look out of place; they must be the men from king Adam's country." King Fredrick look over and there was sadness in his eyes. The men left the two girls alone while they went to welcome the visitors.

"What do you think Izzy, with this dress do you think they will choose me?" Gretchen smiled as she peeked over at the men talking, she couldn't help staring at them the whole time they walked out of the room. "Can you imagine it? Me the queen and here I was thinking I would have to wait for Stephan to die but now I don't have to wait. You will come see me at my palace won't you?"

"Of course I will, you know that I wouldn't be able to keep away from my best friend." Isabelle chuckled while getting up to grab them some wine from one of the servants passing by she handed one cup to Gretchen. "Cheers to the new wife of king Adam." They knocked their glasses together and sipped while watching everyone dance.

"I wonder what he looks like. I bet he is handsome with beautiful blue eyes and is really tall." She blushed as the affects of the wine began to settle in. The king and the other men returned and before they knew it the outsiders were gone from the party. "They left fast." Said the puzzled golden girl to her companion. "I wonder why they didn't stay."

"Gretchen I need to speak with you." The king looked grim as he approached them his eyes were down while he took her away. Isabelle sat alone continuing to sip her wine curious at the situation but smart enough to know not to follow the king and his daughter when he needed to speak to her in private.

"Boo," a voice whispered in her ear startling the girl causing her to almost drop her goblet.

"Ooo, Stephan you are lucky I am weighed down in this dress." A huff came from her as she caught her breath from the fright. "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to ask miss Belle for a dance but appears she wants nothing to do with me so I will be on my way." A sarcastic look was on his face as he looked down at her; since the incident that left his nose a little on the crooked side he had grown at least a foot and half towering over her even when standing. He also broadened up a bit too, in fact he was quite lovely for a boy she once found despicable. Now he was just a little on the haughty side but was kinder than he like to put off.

"I will do as his highness beckons me to." she bowed to him lifting up her hand accepting to his offer. He pulled her in close to him smiling as they twirled around the dance floor his same sky blue eyes looked at her each time he tilted her down.

"Will you pleasure me with a favor miss?"

"Anything your highness."

"Accompany me the balcony," he led her out the giant doors to the balcony that looked over the courtyard. She sat on a stone bench looking up at the starry night a smile went over her face as she gazed up at them.

"Oh Stephan you know me too well,"

"I think it only be fair I know your weakness since you know mine," he sat down beside her looking up as well but couldn't keep them up they always seem to wonder to the girl beside him, no the woman beside him. "You are not the little brat I grew up with as a boy; you are someone much more than that. I want you to be the first to know I want your hand in marriage." He dropped down to one knee and smiled at her but before she could articulate the right thing say, his sister came running out onto the balcony in hysterics.

"Isabelle they mean to take me tonight to be married to that man!" she fell between them crying on her brother's shoulder. "Father told me that they were here to take me away and that the man that I am going to marry is a monster! That he has had two wives already and they have all died. There is speculation that they were murdered but there is no proof. Oh what am I going to do? I don't want to marry him!" She got up walking away to the other side of the balcony. Isabelle followed and upon reaching her she embraced her friend tightly before turning her around.

"Don't worry everything will work out I promise."

"What? How can this workout?"

"I don't know but it will."

"I hope so, well now that I have made a mess of myself I think I shall get to my room to get what I need."

"Alright, do you want me to stay in your room until they come for you?" she didn't even wait for she already knew the answer. Confusion swept around Isabelle about Stephan but she wanted to do her best not to bring it up while her friend sobbed with the maids packing and others helping their lady into a luxurious pink gown. Stephan was a great man and she would be happy with him but he wasn't the right man for her, though she shouldn't hope for a better man than a prince. _"I don't think I could live with him forever."_ she thought. After all the excitement died down Gretchen sent all her helpers away and lay on the bed with her head in Isabelle's lap.

"I am scared, I didn't want to say this in front of my brother because I knew it would enrage him but I have to tell you. My father told me that he met this king and that there was no way for me to get out of this, also he was threatened that if he didn't send someone that ill will would befall his kingdom. Father admitted to me that out of fear for his own that he stopped fighting for me! Can you believe that? My own father!" She looked down at the crown in her hand with the pink veil flowing from it. "Do you remember this? It's funny he ordered this to be brought up to my room the coward didn't even want to watch me go just left me with my dead mother's crown, as though it would be a token of good will!" Outraged she flung it across the room. Gretchen's mother got a terrible cough one day and a few weeks later died, her father had already taken another bride.

"Remember what your brother said about the veil." Isabelle walked over to retrieve the object she picked it up straightening out the delicate material. "No need to anger your mother now." They sat together enjoying a small laugh before an idea came forth. "I've got it! With this veil I can go in your place." Looking over all she could see was Gretchen's eyes becoming almost all white when she heard her words. "You don't deserve to be miserable you are one of the kindest people I know but unfortunately you are frail and I know that I can stand most cruelty."

"But he wants a princess."

"How will he ever know the difference between you and I? We both have been pampered equally in our lives it's not like sending him a maid with dirty hands and feet. I can do this for you; give you a chance to find your real prince." Placing the crown on the bed and kneeling before Gretchen grasping their hands together, they stared at one another for a while.

"I want to tell you no but I am just like my father. A coward!" she screamed embracing Isabelle tightly.

"You are not a coward; you are doing what is right for you. This feels right for me and I am proud you are letting me take on this challenge for you. Now let's get this off of you and onto me." After the exchange Isabelle felt large and puffy in her new clothing. She tried not to think about how her father would react right now but he would be gone for a whole month anyway and by then she would be able to note to him of her decision. The two now lay spooning on the bed holding each other for it may be the last time for some for a while.

"Why do I need some prince when I have one right here willing to sacrifice her life for me." She leaned down kissing Isabelle's cheek they could hear people coming up the stairs. The two embraced and shared a kiss before getting up. "I will find a way to set you free Isabelle I promise." There was a knock at the door and Gretchen pulled the veil over her friend's eyes, she ducked under the bed peeking out to watch the guards take her away.

_"I can't believe I am doing this, how am I going tell father? And poor Stephan I didn't want to marry him, I should have given him an answer before deciding on this."_ She did her best to keep her head down as she was led into a large dark carriage. The men bowed as she passed and when she looked up at the castle she could see king Fredrick looking down from one of the balconies. _"Well at least he would have seen her off."_ She smiled as the last soldier from the castle closed the door to the carriage giving her a salute while it began to move away.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride in the carriage was long and strenuous. When Isabelle was at her wits end, she heard the carriage men yell whoa; everything abruptly halted almost knocking the girl over onto the floor at the unexpected cease of movement. Pulling the curtains from the window she looked out and saw a large castle before her, the land looked barren all color seemed washed out of it. The sky was gray like rain was coming but judging from the ground rain wouldn't make the grass grow. She put out her hand as the door opened and one of the faceless men took it helping her exit it the wagon. It was cold and dreary, she hastily moved into the doors of the massive palace. Feeling safe she removed the veil allowing a better look at her surroundings it looked like an old castle that hadn't been attended to as far as updates were concerned though outdated it was superb. The servants lined the hallway, their faces covered with black making them blank; none looked up all stood with their heads tilted down. She was brought into a room with a large fireplace and a roaring fire in it she went to it enjoying the heat it gave off. A presence soon joined her. The hair on her neck stood up and she felt an urge to turn around but stopped when a fierce voice spoke.

"Stop! Don't turn around." It commanded. "I am the king of this castle and this land; you will obey me or face the consequence."Isabelle sat in silence her mind whirled around to one idea to another as to who or what was behind her, she was about to speak when it spoke again. "Let me introduce myself to my new bride, my name is Adam, King Adam if you want to be formal but there is no need. When you address me you may call me Adam." Soft hands crept over her shoulder and when they came into sight she realized they were gloved, black like his attendants. She could feel a breath right by her ear and another twinge to see who it was. "Tell me your name."

"My name is Isabelle." Her voice was weak as she responded to him only to feel more uneasy by his next words.

"Isabelle, you are a lovely girl but I can tell by your voice and your scent that you can't possibly be the princess I asked for." She felt her heart stop when she heard him but from his tone it didn't seem to bother him of her real identity "None of them ever send their princesses it's always a chamber maid even with a bath they still have dirt under their nails and smell like a piss pot. You on the other hand do not smell foul in the least. So tell me how much did the king promise for you to come in her place?

"Nothing. I came on my own there was no need for promises."

"Why did you come? I would imagine that a princess would be thrilled to be made that why you came? The idea of being rich and powerful appeal to you?"

"No it doesn't, how do you know that I am not the one you asked for?" There was an odd noise from behind her that she made out as chuckling.

"You told me." The girl felt conned into that one; in her head she cursed how she walked right into it. "Now tell me why you came in place of the princess."

"She is my best friend, we grew up together. She had heard some rumors about you and when I found out I certainly couldn't allow her to go."

"What have you heard?" Adam had heard many rumors from his men but he wanted to hear first hand from someone more reliable than fearful servants. His favorite was that he captured children from their beds in the night to feast on their meaty bodies. Other rumors made him hysterical simply because they would make people come to his castle with riches and virgins offering them to him so that he wouldn't attack their town. He hadn't started a war ever in his reign as king. There was no need to create more trouble for his country and other kingdoms kept away from his land seeing that it no longer carried life. Since the curse his land and their people went into nothingness leaving him and the servants that were also cursed in the castle alone with each other. Not many have seen him and therefore the rumors began and he was ready to see what else people made up since his last correspondence with the domains outside of his kingdom. "Well, are you going to share?" A stutter came out first and after another moment the brunette was able to find her voice again.

"We heard that you are a cruel monster of a man and you killed two of your wives already."

"I see, look how brave you are choosing misery and possibly death so your princess could go free."

"Gretchen deserves to be happy; she is far too kind and gentle of a person to be tied down to a man like you." She hoped her words were like venom as she let them fly from her mouth not thinking of whom she was speaking to and what she was just talking about.

"And you? What does Belle deserve? Does Belle deserve to be tied down to a man like me and possibly killed for her sharp tongue?"

"No, but I thought I could a better match than my mouse of friend."

"Well do your best to keep that tongue dull and yourself obedient and perhaps you will not add to the list of my dead wives." He snickered before moving on. "You must have been called Belle more than your full name."

"I actually hate being called that."Her voice seemed like a yell in the quiet room she didn't mean for it to be as loud as it came out. But it had been done and again the man who was known for his foul temper was calm appearing to ignore her lashing out.

"It doesn't really matter if you like it or not I am the ruler here and if I say Belle you will answer eventually." There was a set of loud footsteps creaking across the wooden floor, they stopped with a loud thud and rustling of him in a chair. "Now show me my dear, prove to me that you match your name." Her body felt like a puppet without strings as she sat before the fire she couldn't bring herself to move. No one but maids had ever seen her naked before and she wasn't even sure when the last time she caught a full glimpse of herself either. A sigh came from the back of the room where her captor was.

"What do you mean?" She hoped that she jumped to conclusions on what he asked of her.

"How can you be my wife if you won't even let me see you? Has no one ever told you your duties as one?" His tone was almost mocking.

"I am not a girl I do know what my duties are to my husband thank you but technically we are not wed yet and why do I have to let you see me when I am not allowed to see you?" The whole room began to rumble as he broke out into laughter.

"I can tell I am going to like you Belle, the others relented without even a second thought. Fair enough stay in your gown. You may leave, one of the servants will be waiting for you out the door please do follow to your," A short pause while he corrected himself. "Our quarters, don't worry we are not wed yet there will be no duties to perform tonight unless you can't resist than I am sure we could break a few rules." Disgusted by this man she now knew as King Adam, Isabelle obediently stormed out of the room doing her best to remain cordial to her future husband. It was odd that she was ordered not to face him but perhaps it was a custom in the country either way she came out of the room to the large hallway were she entered and saw a woman more than likely standing before her. Like everyone else her face was covered in a black expressionless mask and her arms and legs were covered as well; the only way she could tell it might be a woman was her shape and dress. She said nothing just began to walk down another hall to the right of where they were standing.

The castle was gloomy to say the least; there was just enough candlelight so one could see where they were going but not enough to get a full view of the foyer. Isabelle shuddered at the idea of spending her life with this man but comfort that Gretchen wouldn't. _"I wonder what is happening now. Oh Stephan I am sorry. I wish I could have told you my answer and father_,_" _Upon her departure this was the first time she thought of her decision. _"Father I should have told you, now it's too late. I hope I can send word to you that I am okay and that you don't have to worry. I know you will though."_ She noticed the woman stopped in front of a large mahogany door, it had engravings of roses all around it. Isabelle walked forward as the woman opened it remaining silent as she left her.

"Thank you, oh she is gone." The room was extravagant even more so than Gretchen's, the ceiling was high and had a window on one side that almost took up the whole wall. There was a fireplace in the corner with white marble surrounding it; she could see the wall paper had little rose designs in its red color. After gawking at her living quarters some more she finally went to the bed and began to undress when she turned around she saw a simple white nightgown lay over a chair. "How did that," shrugging she convinced herself that it had been there the whole time she just managed to miss it. After undressing she couldn't help taking a look in the mirror.

A deep blush went over her face and a panic look toward the door to make sure no one was watching her. Her skin was smooth and pale she didn't really get body hair like most women just enough around her groin and light growth under her arms but nothing she felt ashamed of. Her body was plump and downy she didn't have lumps like some women but she could easily bear children do to her wide hips. At least that is what Merta had told her when she looked at her mistress; she was always saying that men would look for that in woman they considered for marriage. A small mole lay perfectly in the center of her cleavage so whenever she wore a low cut dress it brought extra attention there and another was just above her hip. She was surprised that this was one of the few times she was completely nude in front of herself. The idea of looking hideous prompted the adventure of self praise in the mirror and she was glad she could put her fears aside.

"Well I could be worse." She shuddered at the idea of someone being naked with her and the closeness that would be required for sex. After running her hands over her waist and down to her hips than back up to her long brown hair she decided to turn away. "I know I am alone but it doesn't feel like it." Isabelle lifted up the nightgown enjoying the soft fabric as it slid down over her shoulders. She climbed into the large bed, closing her eyes and eventually fell asleep. The door opened to the room sometime later and a dark figure walked into the room.

She didn't wake as he crept across the room. He caught his reflection in the mirror with a quiet roar of disgust he pushed the mirror to face the other direction. They were only able to speak facing away from each other and he wanted to see her face. Adam sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping maiden. Perhaps she could be the answer to his prayers. He felt hope for the first time in her, a woman he only just met and brought hope. The others were failures not on their part but his. He didn't take the first two women sent here seriously and when the beast he now was wanted to tear them apart he didn't hesitate, they were gone in moments. "Isabelle," Her name silently came from his mouth. A dark ache came from him, whispers to rid himself of the girl played his mind. "_She lied to you. Doesn't that make you furious? It is the beginning of end already for this one. Kill the girl before she leaves you." _Standing up he knew he had to get away from her. _"Your heart will break and you will die, she could never love the likes of you." _Adam stood in the doorway getting one final look before retreating and made his way to the forest.

**So to tell you guys about the voices, we are going on the fact that it is himself and his doubts that he is hearing. But they are like a separate identity almost so kind of like a split personality I guess but anyway he will have arguments with himself and such. And yes he is a beast I was thinking of having it be the whole beast by day man by night but we will see how it will all play out. Thanks for the read will try to update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light shown through the curtains; opening her eyes and letting out a loud yawn, the brunette stretched and leaned out of bed. The room was foreign and quite surprising. Isabelle expected her room; with it all its familiar furnishings but saw antique dressers and the large mirror she stared into yesterday. She walked around the room and admired the details she missed the night before. The curtains were an off white color due to age and everything metal was encrusted in gold. Noticing her feet were cold she looked down and saw white slippers. "I missed a lot last night." She smiled to herself while putting on the nice footwear. The inside felt like rabbit's fur but much thicker and definitely kept her feet warm. "Hmm, I am curious as to what kind fur this is." Shuffling across the floor she looked outside to see the gray sky above and what looked to be a garden below with life long gone from its womb. "I wonder why nothing grows here." After that thought she felt a grumble in her stomach and decided to get dressed. "This will be the first time I will dress myself, well here we go." There was a knock at the door. Having the nightgown almost over her head Isabelle hastily tugged it back down and went to see to who was there. Upon opening the door she saw the woman from before standing with her chin lowered and her hands in front of her. "Are you here to help me?" Asked the shocked girl, the figure gave a single nod and Isabelle shrugged stepping to the side to let her in.

Isabelle followed the woman as she gestured for her to enter the washroom. There the large white tub was filled with steaming frothy water; it engulfed the room with the smell of roses. Small hands caught the top of her nightgown and pulled it off. Out embarrassment Isabelle immediately covered herself. "I am sorry but most of my maids leave the room when I am bathing, no one really stays in here with me." She spoke while easing into the hot water. Breathing in the sweet aromas she began to relax despite there being another person in the room, she felt one hand on her shoulder and then the hard scrubbing of a sponge on her back. She was pestered into standing up, where the assault continued on the rest of her body. After the vigorous washing Isabelle was allowed to sit and had her neck guided backward with closed fingers over her eyes. A warm waterfall poured down her scalp causing her to take in a deep breath while she enjoyed the sensation of a slightly cold liquid massaged in afterwards with gentle fingers. She kept her eyes tightly closed afraid to get the soap in her eyes but could barely keep her neck in its position with the rest of her body becoming completely relaxed. No one had washed her hair since she was a girl. This feeling made her feel so calm that when it was time to get out she was somewhat sad; even with the water getting cold. Led over to a small chair and vanity in the room she sat dazed while staring at her wrinkled fingers.

As the woman pulled on her hair Isabelle looked up and noticed how her hair had been braided over her head into a tightly woven bun. Her faceless companion never made a sound as she did her work, just gesturing whenever Isabelle needed directions on where to be. When she was done they walked together back into the main room where they stopped at the large dresser by the wall. Opening the doors revealed a large array of dresses; the colors were breathtaking and the styles outrageous, none looked fit for anyone less than a queen. Pulling out a couple the masked female tilted her head as though asking what her thoughts were on them. The one on her left arm was a large red dress with dark garnets lining the bodice and golden frills across the opening in the center where her petticoat would show. Making a face she looked to her right and saw an even less appealing dress, much larger than the first one was and far more gaudy. "I think I will do this part." Putting up her hand to both choices she sunk her arms into the many dresses pulling out the plainest white gowns amongst them; mainly because it stuck out against the colors. It had a low collar with blue trimming around the neck, the sleeves and the opening down the front. Her companion lifted it up and helped to get it on. "There, more dresses like this will be much better for me. I like being able to move around. Dresses like those will be too hard to maneuver in especially if I have to wear a corset with them." Her mind went to the last day she was at home when Merta fastened her into the first corset she had ever worn. It made her waist small but the whole time she felt a little out of breath and couldn't wait to get it off, though the corset did help her to fit into Gretchen's dress immensely. Extravagant dresses weren't really something she liked to lounge in very often unless told otherwise, when the girls were young she would often wear boy clothing; reason why she always played the prince when they were pretending. Her father would laugh every time he saw her saying he always wanted a son. As she grew older she did her best to wear dresses though when she could she would actually wear some of Stephan's clothing after he grew out of them. Isabelle didn't disagree with gowns but she preferred men's clothing because it required less work than wearing women's attire.

"Alright, I am all dress now what shall we do?" Her faceless companion stood there; despite the fact not a peep came from her there was hope that words would still come from the blank figure. A grumble in her stomach made the woman's head lift up and went to the door; opening it she waited while Isabelle followed when they were shouldered again she began to walk while keeping pace with her. The hallway was dark despite it being daylight outside. There weren't many windows, only one that was right by her door and was doing its best to illuminate the hallway. As they walked down it became darker and darker eventually the candles provided the most light. The high ceilings had paintings of epic battles and the walls were an off colored yellow, their steps echoed off the walls as they made their way down the hall. Isabelle could smell something sweet and warm as they came to one large doorway when looking in she saw a gargantuan dining hall. Statues of men in armor lined the walls and on the far one a painting of a man. She could see a resemblance of all the men they looked stoic and were all lovely to say the least. The armor on the men changed as she walked down the table to where she could see a place was set for her. _"They must be the men of this castle, perhaps the kings? The princes?"_ She thought. Isabelle stood in front of the painting admiring the portrait. There was blond man standing with one foot on a glorious throne, he looked off into the distance and had his hand holding the lining of his jacket. His hair pulled back into a tight ponytail though you could see the golden curls behind his shoulder, his eyes were a striking brown. The light hit his cheek bones creating a shadow that stopped at his jaw line. Standing agape at the man she almost forgot why she was there until another noise came from below her chin. Shaking off the red that traveled to her skin she sat down and at the breakfast before her.

She smiled up at the man every now and then as though at any moment he would come to life and sit down with her. Isabelle had never felt such butterflies before. _"I wonder if that is King Adam. Must be if I remember correctly I have seen a large painting of Fredrick in the dining hall back home before. Wow if that is him then he must be quite admirable in person."_ Her face felt warm again. Finishing up the cereal she got up and began walking down the other side of the room seeing the men on that side. _"Hmm there isn't one of him. I wonder why? Well perhaps I can ask him later."_ She looked over at the expressionless maid and despite her better judgment asked a question. "When will I see my future husband?" Nothing. "Never mind I will see him when I see him I guess." They came to the center foyer and Isabelle thought that if she can't talk at least she could lead. "Can you show me around the castle?" A nod was the response as the women took off into one direction. She would stop periodically in front of door allowing Isabelle to walk in. After spending time in the room the brunette would come out and off they would go to another location repeating the process. The rooms were more or less the same; plenty of studies, a few libraries and music rooms but there was one room that caught her attention enough to stay longer than the others. This one looked over a large fountain that was dry, large trees created a path to what seemed to be another part of the courtyard. In this room a picture of a family was in it, one older looking man and an older looking woman. They were surrounded by five gorgeous boys and two young men. All had the same light features with the older man and one of the young ones having the only brown eyes. A collection of swords lined the top walls and book cases were under them. A desk was by the window and a large chair was in front of the fire place. _"I wonder if this is his room."_ She thought while touching the books. At the desk there was a leather bounded book with a black ribbon in the middle. Sitting down she opened it up. "Uh, its in a language I can't read." She sighed closing it. "Well it's probably best anyway, sort of looks like a diary."

Finding that most of the books were in the same language she decided that it was time to move on. Stopping only once to eat lunch they had come full circle and were back to Isabelle's room when it was nightfall. "This place is so big! I couldn't believe the number of rooms!" She exclaimed. "Thank you for following me." The brunette fell on the bed before she realized, she had fallen asleep. The clock struck midnight waking the dozing girl. "Oh my goodness! She yawned while rubbing her eyes and could hear a light knocking at the door. Opening it she found the same black masked woman, her head tilted up and began to walk in one direction. Isabelle followed but felt unsure as to where she would be needed at this hour. They came to the room where she had spent some time in before and the woman opened the door bowing once while seeming to disappear into the darkness. Her breath got caught in throat when she saw a young man sitting at the desk. It was him, beauty incarnate covered in glorious blond curls and looking quite large in his chair. The girl came in, halting when he spoke.

"Sit by the fire place." His head came up for that moment and went back down after he was done. Shaken by the man she did as she was told sitting on the ground expecting him to take the chair. Time passed by and the man said nothing and continued writing. Isabelle was beginning to tire of this when he seemed shocked by her choice. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Amusement passed through his lips while he came up leaning against the nice armchair, he looked down at her with a slight grin to his face.

"I thought you would want the seat your highness." Sheepishly Isabelle flicked her eyes over at him. She noticed that one eye was a deep brown and the other was almost a white blue. Quickly before they met she brought them back to her hands.

"Did you now?" More amusement came from his tone. "What makes you think that I am the king?" He came down to her level putting one hand on his knee while resting the other under his jaw.

"You look like the man in the paintings."

"Ah I see. Well forgive me for last night you came earlier than I expected and I wasn't looking my best. I wanted to make a good impression on my future bride." He smiled while looking at her. "Tell me about your day." Isabelle's skin was burning from his smile and she had to look away in fear that he would see it, why did she feel so coy around him? His shirt was open in the front revealing a nice chiseled chest with a sweet bronze color from the fire. _"Kill her, kill the lying girl." _The voices whisper. His forehead crinkled a bit when he heard them but was able to brush them off for the time being.

"My day was well. I spent it with that female maid. She doesn't say much."

"None of them do anymore." He sighed closing his black eyelashes down for a moment before opening them to look at her some more. "Does her silence bother you?"

"I am not used to it, also the fact that the servants are covered from head to toe with black. They look so blank."

"They don't like their appearance."

"Why?"

"They are no longer what they used to be, nothing is anymore." His face became sullen as he spoke.

"Where were you today?"

"So many questions," Adam turned away having an almost painful expression as he stood up walking back to the desk. _"She is going to leave you."_

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I really don't need to. You are just a girl not a princess, even as my queen I don't really need to answer anything you ask." His voice was condescending as he responded.

"Well I guess you don't need to answer me your highness."

"Does it bother you that I wasn't around today?"

"It was a little lonely since my servant didn't speak to me."

"I can see you during the day but you must promise me something." His hands clasped together and his stern mismatched eyes met with hers capturing them in an unbreakable hold. "You mustn't look at me in the daytime."

"Why?"

"You will die of fright, unfortunately I cannot go into details but you must give me your word."

"What?" she was perplexed at his request.

"Belle, I cannot speak of it for it is part of the curs..."His voice died off almost as though his words lost their wind; he cleared his throat. "Please."

"It will be like last night then?"

"Yes, during the day you can only know my touch and my tender breath against your neck." His voice seemed full of heat while he ran one finger over his lips and looking out the window. "At night you will know that I am real or that I am dream, whichever you desire." Adam looked up his face growing long and almost fatigued by the conversation. Already seeing twilight, he got up feeling the ache in his chest once more and changes from the night fading. "I have to go," He grunted and abruptly exited the room. "Call on me anytime, just remember the promise."

**Woot really cranking out these chapters I am really enjoying this. The story has really taken on a life of its own. Never really wanted to put in there the beast by day man by night kind of thing but anyway tell me how you guys like it. I am curious about your thoughts about this story it would mean a lot to me :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam closed the door behind him he could feel his pulse heightening and hear hers through the wall. The disheartening ache began once again and quickly he raced for the west wing of the castle. Louder and louder she was almost calling out for him to return and tear that dress off of her then while she shivered doing her best to stay away, he would keep tearing until there was be nothing left. He could see the shadows of his servants appearing from the darkness, each of them with their blank expressions began to line up. The cracking of his bones shifting inside of his skin started to hurl its way into his thoughts, even drowning out the urge to shred the newly delivered hope. Looking down at his hands he could see they no longer looked the same. The shifting was becoming too great. Falling all he could see were the dark figures as they lifted him up and began to drag him the rest of the way to the west wing. A loud scream escaped his lips while his teeth fell out and sharp ones emerged in their places and the scream became a piercing roar while the final changes took place. He watched as his clothing split open and the flesh gave away to gray almost black fur. After hearing the iron latch lock Adam felt solace that she was safe. Kneeling alone once again in his tattered clothes he could still feel the pull of her alluring scent; for a long while he remained looking at the locked door knowing that at any moment he could give the signal he had regained himself and would be free to roam into her room and engulf himself in that scent. Blinking away the predatory urge, he set his ears to the sound of a doe leaping through the forest before he could be around her again, he had to release the need to kill. Removing any leftover clothing the beast caught sight of an old painting on the wall seeing that smug look on his face infuriated him causing an outburst that left his portrait unrecognizable when he left.

Isabelle awoke to a loud scream. "Your highness?" She voiced jumping from where she had fallen asleep on the rug before the fireplace. Looking around and seeing that she was still in the study, the girl quickly got up and rushed to the door. Turning the handle she found it to be locked, this made her panic causing her slam on the door and pulling it with all her weight but it didn't budge. Looking around the room she felt like it was getting smaller and smaller; she couldn't stand how stuffy it became. _"Are they leaving me in here to die_?" Her mind kept repeating. Tears poured down her face as she huddled into the chair by the fire that was still burning brightly and was startled by a horrifying roar that seemed to shake everything in the room. _"Is there something in the castle? Are they going to feed me to it?"_ Back and forth she tilted in the chair hugging her knees close to her chest, doing her best to get a hold of herself. _"Just breathe Isabelle everything is going to be fine."_When the madness wouldn't subdue, when she thought she could take it no more there was a quiet click from the door. The sound silenced her scared mind and Isabelle walked to the door, a hard lump softened as she swallowed, finding the door opened.

Looking around she didn't see anything in the hall but the same darkness that was there the day before. Still high off of the adrenaline, the girl sprinted down the hallway opening the door to the room and slamming it behind her. Despite just being trapped in the other room, she felt relieved to lock her own door. _"What is going on?"_ Her breath finally began to return to normal. Her eyes were burning from tiredness despite falling asleep on the floor, she had to get comfortable and get some rest on a softer surface. Reaching up to the laces that held her dress closed she undid them letting out a sigh as the clothing let her out of its grip. After removing the gown she picked it up and walked to the closet to put it away, she couldn't relax there were so many questions, so many curiosities, and so many ideas as to the recent events. Turning around she magically found the same night gown that she thought for sure was taken away by the female maid the day before but somehow it was there. _"Things are getting so strange here."_Taking off the rest of her underclothing she pulled the night gown on and climbed into the large bed. Closing her eyes she tried to think of other things to keep her from the events of earlier. She thought of fairy tales that Merta used to tell her and Gretchen. Tales of Sleeping Beauty and Little Red Riding hood all used to be their favorites and inspired their adventures; before long sleep took over and Isabelle fell asleep.

Adam's ears twitched toward the castle, he wiped whatever blood he could from his muzzle and stood up leaving the destroyed prey for the scavengers. _"Isabelle."_He could hear her calling for him, it was a bit past noon and he was somewhat delighted that she wanted him in her presence. He climbed up the stairs to his balcony, which was the only way into the castle, until he gave the servants the cue that he had regained control of himself, until then the whole castle went into lock down. Isabelle would be especially protected when he first changed back by the soldiers, they would lock her in whichever chamber she was in and stand in front of it while Adam went on his first kill. Once out of the castle they would leave back into the darkness, always on alert if they have to spring in to protect her. The beast went to the main door of his room, knocking forcefully in a pattern on the metal surface, he heard it unlock and saw several servants walk in. One was holding a steaming bowl and cloth; the others had clothing that could fit his large frame. They always brought a mirror but since the curse he would refuse to see himself. Putting on the black gloves he dismissed the dark figures and they dissipated.

"This curse," He grunted while adjusting to the tight clothing; despite them being tailored for his beastly shape Adam rather enjoyed being free of them during the day. If Isabelle were to catch sight of a part of him he would much rather be covered and not expose his monstrous side_. "Why dress up for the maiden? Even with your fancy clothing she knows what a hideous creature you are." _The fairy sure laid a nasty spell on him. Remembering the way her face distorted in such disgust over his lack of kindness was one he would never forget. The ear shattering words still rang in his head as she read off the conditions that would forever change his life.

"Adam I have empathy for your loss for I see into your soul but to teach your heart how to love again I shall give you this gift. During the harsh light of day your beastly self will be exposed and at the stroke of midnight when the darkness is at its peak you will be able to hide in its shadows as the weak man that you are. To show you the harsh words you have inflicted on others you yourself will be your worse critic. Bane speech will spill from yourself without thought or control; perhaps with your own words at your back will you understand the abuse. When you earn the love of another despite your bare hideousness perhaps it will be enough to change you and this gift will no longer be needed." Her crystal white eyes glimmered while they narrowed in on him. "But if she leaves you even if you do not love her your heart will break as though you did. If you ever wanted to know how much pain you have caused others by taking away their loved ones than you shall if the woman you bring to this land forsakes you. The land too will be nude as you are, showing that it was made of nothing but greed and apathy. You will not be able to win sympathy from your choice of love, by telling her of your afflictions and will have to rely on yourself alone to win her affections." Smiling at the abolished man, she leaned down kissing him on the forehead before vanishing. "This is an opportunity to give you back the heart you lost. No mortal wound shall take your life and you will be free to reign until you find the one for you. Your servants will be loyal and by your side even after their deaths." That was when he first felt the pain of change in himself and would know it every morning and evening from that day forth.

He could smell her from the moment they opened the doors. A smile crept up in him and the beast went to find the girl who awoken promise in him.

Isabelle sat in one of the grand libraries, she found some books in a language she could read but most were in another that she couldn't make heads or tails out of. Earlier she called Adam wanting to discuss the events of earlier. "Your highness I would like your company!" She yelled into the high ceiling room, opening her eyes and looking around she was somewhat surprised that no one was there. "Maybe I should try another way. Adam?" Seeing no one but the dark maid, she rested in of the chairs feeling a little foolish. Picking up a book she liked to read when she was younger, the girl lost her thoughts to the story of the prince in disguise and a woman who fell in love. When her senses were their dullest to the environment, she was startled by an unseen voice.

"You called." The girl jumped, dropping the book to the floor she scrambled to go get it and almost turned around to speak to her visitor only to have a large hand grab her face and spin her opposite of him. "Remember the first thing we spoke of?" He growled in contempt. "Never face me during the day." Rubbing her cheeks after the harsh reminder, Isabelle noticed the screeching of a chair being pulled up behind her.

"Forgive me," her voice had an aggravated tone while she did her best to brush it off. "I was distressed this morning and locked in the study. I heard someone screaming and also the loud roar of something else. Have you any idea?"

"I cannot disclose any of that information to you at the moment milady. All I can say is that everything was done to protect you. I trust that you slept well?"

"Yes, I did when I made it back into bed. Why did you leave? I waited and fell asleep in the study. That was when I woke up and found myself locked in there and heard all of the terrifying racket." A warm blush went over her body. "I thought you left me to whatever that was." She didn't know why she felt so bashful at suggesting such a thing but for whatever reason didn't want to offend the king. "I thought I was going to be your next dead wife."

"To tell you the truth, I was never married to any of them." He paused wondering if he should expose the full facts about the former maidens. If she was going to be different than the rest he knew that coming clean would be the first steps to making it so. "As you know they came here like you did. I sent for princesses of other kingdoms and got two chambermaids instead. They had little education and would not be satisfied with the reasoning I gave them for not seeing me during the day. The first one Emily found out the hard way and when she left I couldn't help my fury at her disobedience, so I found her crying in the woods begging for death so I gave it to her. The second named Catherine tried to kill me, she was angry that she was being forced to live here and in my defense I took her life. I should have been easier on them I do understand that but I couldn't help it, they made it easy to do so."

"I don't know what to say," Isabelle shook her head, the dark curls that hung down from the bun swayed with her disbelief. "Will you do the same to me if I disobey?"

"Give me reason to hurt you and I will do my best to refrain. I cannot make any promises for my actions are not always my own. Isabelle, I tell you this because I want you to do your best to keep yourself safe. Obey the minimal rules I have and you will be okay. Perhaps you will even grow to love this palace as your home," His voice became less frightening and kinder like he was the night before. "And learn to love its cruel ruler." He heard a gulp come from the girl as she shifted uncomfortably before him. Isabelle got up and walked to the window. She was wearing a beautiful mauve dress, it hugged her upper body tightly and sprung out widely at the hips, the back had a low dip exposing her pale back.

"Could I be allowed to go outside?" When she turned he stood up angrily at her disobedience and strutted across the floor standing close to her face ready to yell when he noticed her eyes were closed. Surprise came over him and he waved his gloved hand in front of her, seeing no change in her expression and with amazement let a silent chuckle rumble inside of him. Isabelle could feel he was right in front of her so she reached out and touched his chest tilting her head back to show him the way she felt. "I don't want to be in this castle forever, I would like to explore from time to time." Her face gave him a shiver of guilt and he put his hands on her shoulders guiding her away from him, even with her eyes closed he didn't feel comfortable with the temptation she would probably be feeling.

"Yes but I must go with you, for my land is vast and I would hate for you to get lost. If you did I would be forced to hunt you down." He joking growled in her ear. "I appreciate your cleverness by facing me with closed eyes but please do it sparingly, if you get too comfortable it may compromise your self control. And as I said before give me a reason to hurt you and I will do my best to refrain. That doesn't mean you can consider yourself safe." The sun was already going down and he looked down at the back of her head and thought it was about time for supper. "Shall we walk to the dining hall?" With a hand at her back he gestured that she should walk in front of him.

Isabelle strode in front listening to the king's heavy ones behind her every now and then she would say something to him but for the most part remained silent down the hallway. They made it to the hall with the dining room and she stared up at the picture of the beautiful man, she couldn't believe that the same person stood behind her. He pulled out her chair and she could feel him leaned down close and whispered. "I am going to leave you now. I will be in the same room you were brought too last night, feel free to visit me there after midnight."

"Wait! Why midnight?" Shutting her eyes she turned to where she thought he would be, she asked. "Your highness?" There wasn't a response, after repeating herself she decided to get serious. "Alright, I am going to open my eyes, if you don't want me to see you than you better say something." She began to count to three in her head. _"One, two, if he doesn't say anything and I see him he better not get upset, I gave him plenty of chances." _Allowing the count to three run a lot longer than a second she opened her eyes when she got there. "Three!" Isabelle glanced around the room scrunching her face at the annoyance of his disappearance. "Well, I guess his picture will do for now." She glimpsed up at the man in the portrait while she uncovered her meal and began to eat.

**Hello guys thought I would get more into Adam and the curse and all that will get into his past some more later. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter thank you for reading :D Hey just got some review saying perhaps changing the rating and just to let all you peeps out there know... I am considering it. Making some sexy scenes well we will see :D**


End file.
